


Cubic colors

by Hyfriancarousel



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: Abstract, Colors, Confusing, Emotions, Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Music, Nonsense, Poetry, Static, Surreal, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: A collection of poetry pieces both inspired by and relating to Joel G's ENA -series.(Writing more)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Radiation station FM

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is reserved for one poem.

[Ena, how are you today?]

I feel superb, mr. radio signal can

[Ena, where are you today?}

Not sure, I’m lost in station FM illogical

[Ena, will you find a way out?]

As long as the light doesn’t flicker

[Ena, thanks for being alive.]

It’s a privilege not many have!


	2. Pie B. Allad

Noises jump through the pixelated sky  
clouds of purple and the number of pi  
filled with nectar, apple and rye

masks 

[ENA]

say

goodbye


	3. PAIAIAO

Pow!

A wheel of color barrels towards me  
I feel static in my eyes and mouth

A dog hops into a clock in a constant state of 

SH OC K  


I feel ill intent or happiness  
A mirror leads me away

Oh, to be as wonderful as them


	4. ¿Sad?

Rain rocks  
cubes of sorrow

not really

rather an abstract feeling of rain

it may cRuSh you

but usually the oddity overwrites the pain

and you

sit

there

not getting what you want

sit

tight

I’m sure there’s still time

for

fun


	5. Rule of world

Don’t be too logical  


That does nothing good  


If you want your head to open  


you could, you could  


try to make sense  


of that which does not  


it’s sooo  


00000  


weird

weird.

strange, but clear.

[What did you mean to say?] 

...I forgot.


	6. Words

Sugar

Numbers are edible

They taste like

→up

Poppies

Letters have odors

They smell like

→up

Sunshine

Calligraphy is music for the eyes

Like music is colors for the blind

It sounds like

→up


	7. Directions

Move closer

Step right

Go further

Beyond a door of green

Snakes or grass, even butterflies

all green leads to one place

The CORE of friendship


	8. ¿Happy?

A world that knows no joy must be different from the one I know

Always cheerful, mostly happy

Annoyed, maybe

but never, ever

...

Apologies.

The only one I have seen sad is me.


	9. More pieces

Speak to me

I have more than one side, you know.

Although, it can be a chore

how sometimes I lose who I am

and annoy not only others

but myself as well

if there is a “me” to even

begin 

with.


	10. Beets

Jumping, spinning, moving around

Although, my feet never truly touch the ground

I wave and clap just because

It’s fun

It’s what I do

It’s what I wish to do

Grooving like this is only achieved through complete and utter disbelief!

Join me for a dance, won’t you?


	11. The friendship of a painting and a moon

Pieces of horses

Chess for the eyes

Checkers for the brain

Two is always a good combo, a pair

No matter how odd

as long as they get along

And though the other half

might sometimes be your face

or perhaps you don’t have a body at all

as long as you are great as a pair

there is nothing standing in your way


	12. Up

Looking down  
  
is an option

in life

Do you see a reflection? 

The ground?

Is it dirty?

Is it rocky?

You’ll never know, if you don’t

look

down


	13. Where ideas go

Ever felt like your mind was auctioned off to give someone else an idea?

When you lose your thought in the middle of a sentence

When you go into a room and forget why

It’s because minds like ours are perfect

to be borrowed for gold

or a tablet cord

to make

dreams

come true


	14. An empty page is here

Phantom line

Disappearing, reappearing

Never telling anything to anyone

Especially me

Empty anyway, so it isn't special

But it IS interesting or creepy

Phantom line

Why did you come here?

Did you want to show me something after all? 

I didn't hear your call

_I did but I ignored it. ___


	15. Acquire the snack

Pop deity of the corn

Lend me thy crops of salty!

Love, Ena

P.S.   
It’s Moony-night.


	16. Summer salt

Fixing sand out of glasses

That I don’t even own

Stepping on the beach

The sun is shining brightly on my form

Even though I do not like it, I am here

on 

my 

own

What is a seashell but a memory of time

Have the hands stopped moving on the clock I refuse to look at?

Perhaps I should return it, it’s been a while since I borrowed

that grandfather clock

it makes no noise

but it’s filled with salty sea water

I can still hear seagulls in my mind.


	17. Thoughts?

Is there a feeling in the world

for the moment when

the words of your friends make little sense

or can be interpreted twice

by almost ten heads

Perhaps we all simply think differently?


	18. Stream

Waves on the shore

White like milk

Remind me of something I’ve seen

Locked within my strangest dreams

Where ants forgot their lockers

And socks are a prized possession

to have

And trees are filled with blossoms

of fruit that no one can eat

Like coins in a carriage.

Maybe I should

Stop looking forward

As the stream keeps roaring by

Still, I can’t help it

So here I stand

My hands behind my back

Fingers curled

I look on


	19. Empty tracks

The train

It keeps moving on the tracks to nothing

A train

Is a simple vessel meant to take you from location to location

Without stopping 

Or 

Breaking down

And if you cannot keep up with it

Are you truly sure you should be on it? 

The train

That goes 

Nowhere.


	20. That

The great Ruinas 

Waits 

For wishers to come 

And make their wish

But you have to be there

ON 

TIME 

Or else

You will miss your chance

You need to wait 

YEARS 

and 

YEARS 

for the next celebration

Y E A R S

and if you were to,

Some  
H  
ow

Get locked within the walls

Then you would

G E T

STUCK

And that's not very nice, now is it?

The worst part

By far

Is 

That Ruinas

Is not what they

Or maybe

It

Appears to be

I'd rather shrug and keep moving

Than stay in one place forever

Is one wish

Really 

Worth 

It?


	21. ¿Silly?

What is it to err

to make mistakes

like humans do?

One’s mistakes hurt them for a lifetime

or, do they in fact, humanize

and pave a path to the future

after all

If the path to success is paved by mistakes

that means there is hope for tomorrow

even for those

who feel like gears lost to nothing

but themselves


	22. Look both ways before crossing

Am I changing for myself or others?

Change.

I wish to keep it “here”

but where is that, exactly?

My problems seem to always manifest

and scare others away

even when I try to stop them from doing so.

But do I stop 

the problems

or

the runners?


	23. Speak

“Moony, have you been feeling strange lately?”

“Nah, who does?”

“I’m not sure

sometimes I feel like the world around me makes no sense

but then again

**I**

Make little sense.” 

“Exactly.” 


End file.
